This invention relates to a motorcycle or other vehicle having a handlebar, and more particularly, to a hydraulic master cylinder, such as a brake or clutch master cylinder, mounted adjacent to the handlebar.
A hydraulic master cylinder having a piston adapted to be actuated by a lever provided adjacent to a handle grip has hitherto been positioned relative to the handlebar as shown in FIGS. 1 or 2. FIG. 1 shows the master cylinder c mounted on the handlebar a by a bracket b, while FIG. 2 shows the master cylinder c positioned alongside of the handlebar a, and a handle switching unit d mounted on the handlebar a coaxially therewith.
In either event, however, the master cylinder c must be sufficiently large to hold a satisfactorily large quantity of oil therein. As a result, the distance l.sub.1 between the center of the handlebar a and the top of the master cylinder c is undersirably large in the arrangement shown in FIG. 1, and likewise, the distance l.sub.2 between one side of the handle switching unit d and the far side of the master cylinder c is undersirably large in the arrangement of FIG. 2.